


Savior and Sacrifice

by ivoryandhorn



Category: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), Naruto
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Brotherhood, Community: no_true_pair, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/pseuds/ivoryandhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi makes a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really fought me, and after going through at least three concepts, I ended up back at the first one I discarded. Le sigh.

_The air burns around him. He coughs, smoke piled so deep against the ceiling that it brushes his face, sprawled on the ground or no. His clothes are heavy, soaked with blood._

_The light dims around him, though the heat does not. There is the sound of footsteps, muffled by brittle carpet. The faint creaking of leather reaches his ears._

_Something thin traces a sharp line down his face. Does it bleed? He can't tell. A fanged smile. Eyes like embers. A whisper:_

_   
**They have your brother.**   
_

.

"All right, let's try with the last one," one of the men outside the cages said. "This one's got blood as blue as they come, so if the Uchiha brat doesn't bring the blasted demon, I don't know what will."

"What in God's good name are we doing wrong?" another said. He sounded angry. There was the clank of a key in the lock. Sasuke scrunched himself against the farthest corner of the cage, as far as the chain around his ankle would let him. He didn't want to be end up like the other children, even if Itachi wasn't coming—

A thick hand closed around his arm and yanked him out of the cage. Someone undid the chain. He struggled, but he hadn't eaten since he woke up and he was too dizzy to do much of anything. It seemed like forever since he had seen them kill Mother and Father. Had they killed Itachi too? Was that why he wasn't coming? Sasuke sagged in their arms as he thought about it. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be, _nothing_ could kill Itachi—

The man holding him pushed onto the table, yanked his body out flat. He saw another man wiping off something shiny in his hand, a knife. Before he could say anything, more hands grabbed his arms and legs and he couldn't move at all. The man with the knife stepped closer and lifted it high, high into the air—no, no, Itachi wasn't dead, he couldn't be, he'd come, he had to, he wouldn't leave Sasuke here, he _couldn't_—

"Please excuse me," a voice said pleasantly. It was a new one, he hadn't heard it before. There was a horrible crunching sound and the man with the knife screamed. It was awful, worse than hearing the other children being stabbed. The other men around him screamed too, so that the sound layered and echoed and hurt Sasuke's ears.

Two hands in white gloves reached down and lifted him off the table. He struggled as hard as he could, but the arms wouldn't let him go.

"Easy, Sasuke." This was an old voice, and he froze.

"I—Itachi?" he asked. He hated the way his voice shook, Father would have been so angry, Itachi would be so ashamed.

"I'm here." The man holding him set him down, and Sasuke looked up to see his brother's face. His eyes look strange, but maybe it was just the candlelight, they couldn't possibly really be red.

"You're here," he said, and he was _crying,_ how could he be such a baby?

"Hold on to me," Itachi said, and Sasuke obeyed, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck as tight as he could, not caring that he was probably getting Itachi's clothes all dirty.

There was a loud bang suddenly, the sound of a gun going off. He saw a blur of white—it was the new man, no, his gloves. His fingers were closed around a bullet, in the air right by Itachi's ear.

The man snapped his hand backwards, towards the direction of the gunshot. There was a thud where Sasuke couldn't see, and the sound of something metal clattering to the ground.

"I do not think," the new man said, "that they will let you leave so easily, young master."

Itachi looked around at the crowd, at all the guns that shone just outside the candlelight. Sasuke held on tighter, though he wasn't really afraid—after all, _Itachi_ didn't look afraid. He just looked angry. Angrier than Sasuke had ever seen him before. He was a little afraid of Itachi then, which was silly—Itachi wouldn't ever hurt him.

"Clear a way," Itachi said. His voice was hard and cold, and it made Sasuke shiver. "That's an order."

"Yes, my lord," the new man said, smiling as he bowed, and then something else was standing where he was, something huge and dark that flowed out into the crowd like smoke.

"Close your eyes," Itachi ordered, and Sasuke obeyed, pressing his face against Itachi's chest. "I don't want you to have to watch, Sasuke."

He couldn't cover his ears because he was holding on to Itachi's neck, so he could hear the screaming. It was awful, and it sounded like it was coming from everywhere all at once. Underneath it, Sasuke could hear horrible wet sounds, like something heavy hitting a slab of meat.

"Shh, Sasuke," Itachi said. He was walking, walking very fast and holding Sasuke very tight. "You're safe now."

.

_   
**No, don't try to get up. You won't last much longer, I think.**   
_

_He gasped, trying to draw enough breath to talk, to question, to bargain._

_   
**Ah, you wish to make a deal? No doubt you can guess my terms, little genius.**   
_

_Shaping words is too hard. Everything is blurry, from the smoke or more likely from the dying. He nods, as much as possible. Yes. Yes. Anything. Yes._

_They have his brother._


End file.
